La mejor semana de mi vida
by Sara Lain
Summary: Hermione supone que la causa de tantos enredos es que la están envenando, y cuando le cuenta a Ron es atacada por dos slytherin. ¿Llegará Harry a tiempo para salvar a sus amigos? [CAP.VI UP: ¿Crees que me importa?]
1. Sólo soy su amiga

Hola otra vez! Aquí va la segunda historia, es un Ron/Hermione pero con un ingrediente un poco extraño.

Esta es una historia paralela, que se desarrolla en sexto curso, unas pocas semanas después de haber entrado a la escuela. El pasado es el mismo, lo que puede cambiar son algunos sucesos del sexto libro (aunque es al principio). Todos los enunciados y frases en cursiva son pensamientos, los que están en negritas pertenecen a Hermione y los que están en cursiva simple son de Ron… espero no confundir mucho así, pero es que me agrada que se pueda leer lo que los personajes piensan en el momento.

Ya sólo espero que lo disfruten, y que dejen muchos reviews XD!

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

**I. Sólo soy su amiga.**

La sala común se había ido vaciando lentamente, y cerca de la medianoche sólo quedaban cuatro amigos muy cercanos: Hermione y Ginny estaban sentadas en cómodas butacas junto al fuego, actualizándose la información que tenían atrasada (pues al parecer nunca terminaban de contarse sus cosas), mientras Harry y Ron jugaban al ajedrez mágico en una interesante partida que ya había durado más de una hora, y que el pelirrojo seguro acabaría por ganar.

-¡Ajuuum! –Ginny bostezó estirándose lo más que pudo, cansada-. Ya me voy a la cama, Hermione, nos vemos en la mañana.

-Hasta mañana, Ginny, descansas.

-Hasta mañana chicos.

Al ver que no se habían ni enterado que se iba a acostar por lo emocionados que estaban con el partido (¡Harry tenía posibilidades de ganar! Era casi como el fin del mundo), Ginny puso los ojos en blanco y se marchó a su habitación, suspirando y pensando para sí misma "Hombres, al fin y al cabo".

Y era verdad que estaban muy concentrados, tanto que no notaban cómo Hermione miraba insistentemente a Ron, sin parpadear siquiera y con el ceño levemente fruncido. Pero como el aludido ni siquiera se enteró, ella se resignó a que terminara el juego. Pasado un rato, se acabó sin novedades: Ron venció a Harry por milésima vez y con un peón. Los chicos se levantaron de sus asientos y recogieron el tablero junto con las piezas, comentando entusiasmados sus jugadas, cuando Hermione les llamó la atención.

-¡Ron! ¿Puedo hablar un momento contigo? –su voz se escuchaba un poco desesperada.

-Claro, te escucho Herms –respondió el pelirrojo y siguió recogiendo, pero como ella no respondía, volteó a verla, al tiempo que Harry-. ¿Qué sucede, Hermione?

-Es que… quiero hablar contigo A SOLAS –se veía nerviosa y no lo miraba a los ojos-. ¿Sí nos disculpas, Harry?

Sonriéndole con complicidad a su amigo, Harry les deseó buenas noches y subió a los dormitorios de los chicos, esperando que por fin esa plática terminara en algo concreto (y alegrándose también de que no la iniciaran enfrente de él).

Ron se puso alerta de inmediato, era extraño que Hermione quisiera hablar a solas con él… sintió cómo sus mejillas se iban coloreando (cosa que le desagradaba mucho de su físico) y se sentó junto a la chica, en la butaca que hacía poco había ocupado Ginny.

-¿Qué sucede, Hermione?

-Ron… es que… hay algo que quiero decirte…–Hermione se sentía demasiado nerviosa, bajó la cabeza y empezó a jugar con la manga de su túnica

_**me da mucha pena decírselo, pero tampoco puedo estar más tiempo sin hacerlo…**_

con los dedos-. Espero que no me lo tomes a mal…

-¿Sí? –Ron puso cara de interés, acercándose un poco más a su amiga.

-Hay una persona que me gusta mucho, ¿sabes? –al terminar la pregunta, Hermione se ruborizó hasta la coronilla.

-¿Y se lo has dicho antes, Hermione? –Ron estaba al borde del infarto, más rojo que un tomate

_¿qué me quiere decir con toda esta plática?_

y no estaba seguro de lo que ella respondería a su pregunta-: ¿Quién es, Hermione?

-Es una persona muy especial para mí… -la chica pasó saliva con dificultad, y se mordió el labio inferior-. La conozco desde hace cinco años, tiene el cabello rojo y muchas pecas…

**_¿Por qué se lo estoy diciendo? ¿Qué gano con todo esto…? Ya qué más da, que lo sepa y nos libramos_**

-. Ron, tu me…

El corazón de Ron quería salirse por su boca: ¡¿Hermione se le estaba declarando! Era mucho más de lo que él esperaba, a decir verdad, era DEMASIADO para su mente,

_¡todos los años desde que la conozco he esperado escuchar esto, _

pero también era lo que más había deseado… Lentamente y armándose de valor, se fue acercando a ella para besarla, no iba a dejar que toda la responsabilidad de este momento (¡La confesión!) recayera en Hermione, la besaría antes de que ella terminara. Ya podía ver sus suaves mejillas, sus deliciosos labios… Cerró los ojos y se preparó lo mejor que pudo, considerando que nunca había besado antes (_qué patética es mi vida_).

-…tu me… ¿me podrías ayudar con Ginny? –terminó la castaña con timidez, levantando la cabeza y sobresaltándose ligeramente por la proximidad de Ron.

Ron se detuvo a unos centímetros del rostro de Hermione, y abrió sorprendido los ojos.

_¿ayudar con Ginny? ¿Qué tiene que ver mi hermana con Hermione y conmigo? _

No estaba entendiendo nada. Se echó hacia atrás para ver mejor a Hermione, que tenía los ojos como platos y lo miraba con sorpresa.

-La persona de la que te estoy hablando es Ginny, Ron.

Ron casi se cae de la butaca al escuchar esa confesión. No era precisamente la que él tenía en mente.

-¿Cómo que te gusta mi hermana? –preguntó al acomodarse otra vez en la butaca, apretando con fuerza los reposabrazos del asiento.

_¿Desde cuándo? ¿Por qué? ¿Y yo, en donde quedo?_

El pelirrojo tenía el ceño fruncido, y la miraba inquisitivamente.

-Yo también me sorprendí mucho cuando lo descubrí. No es nada fácil… ella ha sido mi amiga por años, y no hace mucho me di cuenta de que siento algo más que cariño y amistad por ella.

_**¿por qué Ron me mira así? De acuerdo, no debe ser muy normal que te pidan ayuda para conquistar a tu hermana, pero él ya se está pasando…**_

Continuó hablando, sin prestar atención a que Ron en vez de rojo estaba cambiando a verde, y a que abría la boca sin decir nada-. Entonces, ¿qué dices?

-¿De qué? –a duras penas podía seguir el hilo de la conversación, de tan asombrado que estaba.

-¡De si vas a ayudarme o no con Ginny!

-¡Por supuesto que no! –estalló su amigo-. ¿Qué te está pasando, por Merlín? Nunca me habías dicho que eras lesbiana… ¿qué te hace cambiar ahora de opinión?

_Es una pesadilla, seguramente en cualquier momento voy a despertar y a reírme de mi subconsciente… ¡no puede ser lesbiana! _

-No soy lesbiana, Ron… o no lo sé. Sólo sé que la persona que me gusta es ella –bajó la cabeza, un poco avergonzada.

Ron la observó un momento. No podía verla así, triste. Vacilante, puso su mano sobre la de ella

_se siente tan bien… tan suave y pequeña… debe haber una confusión, pero mientras se aclara no quiero verla triste…_

y le dijo en voz baja:

-Tranquila, Hermione, no quise decirlo de esa manera… Es simplemente que nunca pensé algo así, me tomaste por sorpresa. No te pongas así.

**_¿por qué me siento extraña (nerviosa) al sentir su mano sobre la mía? Él es, con Harry, mi mejor amigo…_**

-Gracias, Ron. Estoy demasiado confundida, ¿podríamos hablar mañana de todo esto, por favor? –dicho esto se levantó, sin separar su mano de la de Ron.

-Claro, Herms –el pelirrojo apretó ligeramente su mano como despedida, después la soltó

_claro que estoy haciendo lo correcto, además no hay por qué negarlo, yo la quiero y haría lo que fuera por ella_

y, sonriendo, le deseó buenas noches.

La siguió con la mirada mientras se iba a su habitación, preguntándose qué rayos estaba pasando.


	2. ¿Nunca has dormido con una chica?

Aquí esta el segundo capítulo, un poco tarde pero seguro… Esto es un Ron Hermione, por si alguien todavía tiene dudas, y sólo espero que les guste y que dejen reviews! ;)

Muchas gracias a MoonyGem por su comentario (fuiste la primera en dejarme review ) y a Sara, gracias por animarme.

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

**II. ¿Nunca has dormido con una chica?**

Ron dormía profundamente, acostado en su cama con dosel y las cortinas completamente cerradas. Estaba sobre su costado y sonriendo en sueños, reviviendo la confesión que le hiciera Hermione unas horas antes, sólo que en su sueño las palabras que ella pronunciaba eran "TÚ me gustas mucho, Ron" y no las que había escuchado realmente ("tu… ¿me podrías ayudar con Ginny?").

Silenciosamente, la puerta de la habitación de los chicos se abrió y una sombra se acercó rápidamente a la cama, sin que el pelirrojo se despertara. Hubo ruido de frazadas y la sombra se acercó, sin perturbar el sueño de Ron. Cuando el chico sintió movimiento en el colchón abrió un poco los ojos, sin saber dónde se encontraba… adormilado y notando que aún era de noche, se acomodó para retomar el sueño (_rayos, justo cuando pasábamos más allá de los besos…_), pero al volverse y antes de volver a cerrar los ojos la vió, acostada sobre su propia almohada y con la melena más alborotada que nunca, mirándolo fijamente.

-¡Her…! –casi se cae de la cama de la impresión ( _¡¿Qué hace Hermione en MI cama!_ )

-¡Shhh! –la chica le cubrió con su mano la boca, pasando por alto que a Ron parecían salírsele los ojos de la impresión y diciéndole en voz baja-: No hables en voz alta, soy yo.

-¡Ah! Eso me tranquiliza, por supuesto –resopló irónicamente el pelirrojo. La miró desconfiado y le preguntó en un susurro-. ¿Qué estás haciendo en mi cama?

Hermione sonrió y se acercó un poco más, haciendo que Ron sintiera la incomodidad provocada por su cercanía y por su envolvente olor, teniendo en cuenta que unos segundos antes estaba en un candente sueño donde la protagonista era ella.

-Es que no podía dormir, Parvati y Lavender estaban teniendo su sesión de belleza o algo por el estilo –mientras hablaba se acomodaba el cabello, que hacía mucho volumen en la almohada-, y como no estaba de humor para esas cosas, cuando fueron al baño me vine para acá.

-¿Pero qué no ves que no puedes quedarte?

-¿Por qué no? –Hermione parecía desilusionada.

(_No lo puedo creer, no lo puedo creer ¬¬#_ )

-¿Cómo que por qué no? ¡Eres una chica, Hermione! No puedes dormir en la habitación de los hombres… y mucho menos en mi cama.

-¿Qué, nunca has dormido con una chica? –Hermione hizo la pregunta coqueta, con una enigmática sonrisa. Sin embargo, al terminarla se dio cuenta que fue ilógica, entonces se corrigió-: Claro, pero qué pregunta tan tonta, ni siquiera tienes novia…

Ron abrió la boca de la indignación ( _¿cómo es posible que me diga esto? Esta no es mi Hermione, seguramente es otra persona que tomó poción multijugos y ocupa su cuerpo…_ ) y la arrimó de la cama, para que se levantara.

-Pero Ron… no quise ofenderte, hablé sin pensar… -la castaña se disculpaba, notando su error y agarrándose del borde para que no la bajaran de la cama.

El pelirrojo seguía empujándola, diciéndole que se fuera a su propia habitación y dejara de dar problemas. Al final, Hermione hizo un mohín, cruzando los brazos y viéndolo con rencor.

-Si así lo deseas, me voy, no voy a estar rogando por nada –e hizo ademán de levantarse, ofendida.

(_Sé que voy a lamentar esto…_)

-No, no te vayas… –Ron la detuvo tomándola de la muñeca-, supongo que por hoy está bien.

-¡Así se habla, Ronnie!

-¿Ronnie? No me digas así, me fastidia y lo sabes.

-Está bien, como quieras. Pero con una condición –Hermione lo veía de frente, acostada sobre su costado-: quiero que me cuentes qué estabas soñando, se veía que era un muy buen sueño.

Ron alzó una ceja, incrédulo, agradeciendo que Hermione no supiera Legeremancia (_si supiera que sueño con sus besos y caricias…_). Se ruborizó ante tal pensamiento y bajó la vista, avergonzado.

-No es algo que te interese –respondió con voz firme-. Además, ¿cómo sabías que era un buen sueño?

-Porque estabas babeando mucho… -Hermione sonrió maliciosamente, divertida-. ¿Era un sueño húmedo?

-¡Lárgate de mi cama! –Ron se puso como tomate, y le dedicó unos ojos de miedo, en tanto Hermione se desternillaba de risa junto a él.

-Jajaja, es que debiste haberte visto… si hasta fruncías los labios de un modo muy comprometedor… como pidiendo beso…

(_Pero qué descarada… cómo se atreve a decirme esas cosas, todavía que le permito quedarse esta noche ¬¬#_ )

Después de que a la chica le pasara la risa, aclaró su garganta y le volvió a preguntar, ya más seria:

-Ya, es en serio… ¿soñabas con la persona que te gusta?

-Ya te dije que no es algo que te importe –repitió Ron, con una venita palpitándole peligrosamente en la sien y a punto de terminarse su paciencia.

-¡Uhm! De acuerdo, lo acepto. Pero solamente porque hoy nos volvimos amigos otra vez.

-¿Cómo? –Ron la miraba confundido (_está más loca que nunca…_).

-Pues es que hoy te confesé mis sentimientos, y tú aceptaste ayudarme… eso renueva una amistad.

Ron suspiró, decepcionado (_"tú aceptaste ayudarme"… ¿qué, tengo otra opción?_), y se cubrió hasta la barbilla con las mantas mientras tapaba también a su amiga.

-Buenas noches, Hermione –se volteó de espalda a ella, pensando en lo increíble y frustrante que era tenerla en la misma cama, pero sin poder hacer otra cosa que desearle las buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, Ron.

Ron cerró los ojos e intentó dormir, cuando volvió a escuchar el susurro de Hermione:

-Hace rato, cuando te conté lo de Ginny… ¿por qué te acercaste tanto a mí? –al terminar la pregunta Ron abrió los ojos, alarmado (_que no lo note, que no lo note…_ )-. ¿Ibas a besarme, o qué?

-¡Mph! Duérmete ya y no preguntes tonterías –se lo dijo con dureza, pero la verdad era que sí le habría gustado decírselo… pero ¿cómo le dices a tu mejor amiga que te gusta, si encima de todo a ella le gusta tu hermana?

( _Ya luego se verá, por hoy a dormir…_ ) Y se sumió en un profundo letargo, ya sin sueños ni ninguna otra cosa que lo despertara.

Mientras tanto, Hermione no dormía, sólo contemplaba en silencio la nuca de Ron, queriendo acariciar con los dedos su rojo cabello… pero sin hacerlo porque no se atrevía.

( **_¿Pero qué me pasa? No vine aquí porque no quería estar en mi habitación… Vine porque quería estar cerca de Ron. Esta sensación en mi pecho, de nostalgia y de pérdida cuando lo veo, ¿desaparecerá cuando descubra qué es él para mi?_** )

Decidiéndose, recargó su mejilla en la espalda del pelirrojo, aspirando profundamente. Tenía una semana que se sentía así, confundida y desorientada. El descubrimiento de su atracción por Ginny vino acompañado del sentimiento de nostalgia hacia Ron, además de que sentía que no conocía a su amigo, como si hubiese perdido parte de su memoria y todo lo concerniente a él estuviera en sombras.

( **_Voy a descubrir qué éramos tú y yo, así como tus sentimientos por mi… ya lo verás. _**) Suspiró y se durmió ella también, acompasada por la respiración de su amigo.


	3. El secreto que me une a ti

Ya estoy de nuevo, con el tercer capítulo… cada vez tardo más en actualizar, como que ando de bloqueo mental estos días (y casi todos en mi vida)…

Sólo quiero dar gracias a todos los que leen esta historia, pero más aún a aquellos que me regalan un poquito de su tiempo y me mandan un review... me encantan! Y estas personas son:

madgirl008, Sara1308, un usuario anónimo (que me regañó, por cierto... P), Veronika Black, Vivi-G Weasley, atz, Faithfrv.

Dedicado a ustedes, chicas ;)

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

**III. El secreto que me une a ti.**

Lentamente, Ron fue despertando… no sabía por qué, pero tenía un dolor de cabeza horrible, y una sensación de irrealidad. No abrió de inmediato los ojos, temiendo el inevitable destello del sol matutino en su rostro, cuando se percató de qué era la sensación extraña: el ambiente estaba saturado del dulce olor de Hermione.

(_¡Hermione!_) Ante el recuerdo de su amiga, abrió los ojos rápidamente, recordando de golpe que la noche anterior habían dormido juntos (en el sentido estricto de la frase, por supuesto), temiendo y a la vez deseando que ella estuviera ahí… pero no, se encontraba solo, con todas las ropas de cama revueltas y las almohadas en el suelo. Sorprendido de que no hubiera sol (era madrugada todavía), recogió sus almohadas y se dispuso a dormir nuevamente.

Hermione… el nombre se le antojaba irreal, al igual que el delicioso aroma que despedían las sábanas, las almohadas. Incluso su camisa del pijama olía un poco a ella. Sonrojándose, la rememoró como la había visto unas horas antes, angelical en su camisón verde agua y con el cabello alborotado a más no poder, la piel suave y los labios rojos. El chico se abrazó fuertemente a la almohada, consciente de que esta incursión de ella en su cama solo hizo que le gustase muchísimo más.

Cerró los ojos un momento, pensativo. El que ella se comportara de esa manera que empezaba a gustarle (sobre todo por lo impulsiva y alegre), no significaba nada bueno. Era obvio que algo raro le estaba pasando, y le preocupaba el descubrir qué era. Como ya no podía seguir durmiendo, se levantó de la cama aunque apenas eran las seis de la mañana, según comprobó en su reloj de pulsera, se vistió con rapidez y bajó a la sala común, sin hacer nada de ruido. No tenía idea de por qué había bajado, pero al final fue una buena decisión porque al terminar la escalera de caracol se encontró a su amiga sentada en la misma mesa donde él y Harry habían estado jugando ajedrez la noche anterior.

-¡Hola, Ronnie! –saludó Hermione al verlo descender, alegre, cerrando discretamente un cuaderno que tenía abierto frente a ella- ¿qué haces tan temprano por aquí?

-No me digas Ronnie ¬¬ –siseó Ron con voz lúgubre (_¡qué necia!_).

-Je, bueno, Bil¿te caíste de la cama? –sonrió culpablemente ella, corrigiéndose.

-¿Bil?

-Tu segundo nombre es Bilius ¿no? –preguntó levantando las cejas, como si eso zanjara la cuestión.

-Ay, olvídalo –resopló Ron negando con la cabeza, ya no estaba tan seguro de que le gustara esta nueva Hermione-. Me desperté y después ya no pude dormir, por eso bajé un rato.

Se acomodó frente a Hermione, poniendo los codos en la mesa y descansando la cabeza entre las manos. Miró la pluma que todavía sostenía ella en la mano, y se sorprendió de que hiciera los deberes a esa hora del día.

-No lo puedo creer, estabas haciendo deberes un sábado en la madrugada –repuso Ron con voz incrédula, lanzándole miradas de extrañeza-, tu sí que no tienes remedio.

-Claro que no es tarea… -dejó la pluma en la mesa y se acercó a él- estoy escribiendo un diario ¿sabes?

-¿Ah si? –Ron no creía que eso le interesara mucho, pensaba que todas las mujeres lo hacían.

-Sí, y debo decir que es de mucha ayuda… -sonaba pensativa, haciendo pausas a cada rato-. Ya no te comenté ayer, el caso es que tiene una semana que me siento un poco extraña.

Ron levantó la cabeza, interesado. Así que ella también se había dado cuenta de que algo no estaba bien.

-¿Extraña¿En qué sentido, o por qué? –preguntó aparentando indiferencia, pero su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse.

-Pues… no sé cómo explicarlo, pero tengo la sensación de que no es normal que me guste tu hermana… nunca me había gustado una mujer, y siento como si no estuviera bien… como si fuera falso¿me entiendes?

Ron hizo una mueca, cerró los ojos (_¿"sensación de que no es normal"? por Merlín, esta mujer está mal_) y se remarcó con los dedos una ceja, en un gesto que denotaba exasperación.

-Vamos, Hermione, es lo mismo que te dije ayer. Es ilógico que te guste mi hermana, nunca nos habías dicho a Harry o a mí que fueras lesbiana, de hecho hasta pasó lo de –tosió, incómodo- Krum ¿lo recuerdas?

Los ojos de su amiga se iluminaron con las palabras del pelirrojo, y una sonrisa (que no gustó nada al chico) apareció lentamente en sus labios.

(**_¡Por supuesto! No debo buscar en mi diario lo que pasó esta semana o la pasada… debo leer lo que pasó mucho antes, incluso en cuarto año si es necesario, para saber qué es Ron para mí…_**)

-Es cierto… -contestó, más para ella que para él-. Pero aún así, tengo la impresión de que algo se me escapa, algo importante.

Ron puso los ojos en blanco y no contestó.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Estaban Harry, Ron y Hermione en el Gran Comedor, desayunando un plato de avena con leche. Harry y Ron, como de costumbre, engullían con avidez de sus platos casi sin pronunciar palabra, pero a ella se le veía distraída.

-¿Qué te pasa, Hermione, sigues preocupada por…?

Pero Ron no pudo terminar su pregunta porque la castaña le dio un pisotón debajo de la mesa, con fuerza y observándolo con una mirada cargada de intención, señalando a Harry con los ojos sin que éste lo notara.

-…tu figura? –completó Ron para no parecer sospechoso, con el pie adolorido y recriminándole en silencio.

-¿Estás preocupada por tu figura, Hermione? –inquirió Harry, sorprendido-. Pero no lo necesitas, estás muy esbelta…

-Jaja –la risa de Hermione sonó un poco falsa (o eso pensó Ron), pero Harry no se dio cuenta-, claro que no, es sólo que Ron se imagina todo eso por lo poco que como ¿verdad Ron?

Ron refunfuñó por respuesta (_enfrente de Harry no me dices "Ronnie" o "Bil" ¿eh?_), fulminándola con la mirada. ¿Qué no pensaba decirle a Harry lo que estaba pasando? Esto se ponía cada vez peor, ahora Ron tenía que fingir indiferencia frente a su mejor amigo, y si no se cuidaba Hermione era muy capaz de dejarlo cojo a pisotones… (_¡Mujeres!_).

-Potter ¿podría hablar contigo un momento, por favor? –preguntó con voz neutral la profesora McGonagall, que había llegado detrás de Ron y los sorprendió a los tres por su sigilo.

Harry miró a Ron, extrañado, y se levantó de la mesa siguiendo a la profesora hasta un rincón del Gran Comedor, volteando para preguntarles a Ron y Hermione con el gesto si sabían por qué lo había llamado. Como sus amigos negaron con la cabeza, Harry subió los hombros y se dispuso a hablar con la subdirectora.

-¿Para qué crees que quiera hablar con Harry la profeso…?

Por segunda ocasión, Ron no pudo terminar de preguntarle a Hermione porque ésta se le acercó sobre la mesa y lo reconvino, en voz baja:

-¡Ron! Estuviste a punto de decirle todo a Harry, debes tener más cuidado.

-Pero… ¿qué tiene de malo que Harry lo sepa? Si algo no va bien, él podría notarlo y ayudarnos con el problema, estoy seguro.

-No se trata de si hay o no un problema, Ron –continuó la castaña hablando rápidamente-, se trata de que no quiero que Harry se entere.

-¿Por qué? –Ron tenía el ceño fruncido, él y Harry siempre se contaban las cosas. ¿Qué tenía de malo el que los ayudara con ésta?

-Porque… -Hermione titubeó, contrariada- Uhm… ¡Está bien, te lo digo, no me mires así¡Porque a Harry le gusta Ginny, y sería bastante incómodo para mí que supiera que a mi también me agrada tu hermana!

Ron desvió la vista, su paciencia se estaba yendo al infinito. Para él también era bastante incómodo saber eso, y se lo quiso dar a entender:

-¡Pero no es normal¿Cuántas veces voy a repetírtelo¡No es NORMAL! –la última palabra la dijo justo cuando su amigo regresaba a la mesa y se lo quedaba mirando con una ceja alzada. Ron, ante los labios de Hermione que parecían volverse una fina línea en su rostro, intentó explicarle a Harry, con voz cansada y recargando la frente en su mano-: No es normal que se ponga a dieta, convéncela Harry.

(_No hay de otra, si no le quiere decir no hay forma de que se entere. Este será el secreto que nos una, para bien o para mal_).

-No es normal, Hermione, come o te haremos comer entre los dos –dijo Harry con voz definitiva, observando el tazón lleno de avena de Hermione, que a esas alturas ya era una masa gelatinosa que no apetecía para nada.

Resoplando, Hermione comprendió que no le quedaba más remedio que terminarse hasta la última cucharada.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Al caer la tarde, Hermione se encontraba en la habitación de las chicas, revolviendo su baúl de arriba abajo, infructuosamente. ( **_¿Dónde puse el diario? No puede ser, yo lo dejé aquí_**…)

Estaba buscando su diario anterior, el que terminara hacía dos semanas. Le urgía encontrarlo porque necesitaba saber muchas cosas, ya no sólo el asunto de Ron, sino el por qué de repente le entraban unas náuseas espantosas o se mareaba un poco (**_por Merlín, si mi madre escuchase eso creería que estoy embarazada_**). Tenía la fuerte sensación de que leer lo que había al final de ese diario podía ser la clave de todo, era por eso que lo buscaba como loca.

-¡Eso es! –exclamó triunfante, con el librito forrado de piel café en su mano-. Sabía que lo había dejado aquí, sólo tenía que buscar bien…

Se sentó en su cama, una vez ordenado el baúl, y se dispuso a leer el diario. Lo abrió en la fecha 25 de septiembre, exactamente tres semanas antes de la actual:

"Querido diario:

Hoy no fue un muy buen día. Ron, a pesar de ser prefecto, me causa casi tantos problemas como Fred y George. Decomisamos un disco con dientes volador, y él ya lo quería usar… ¡parece un niño! Pero lo peor de todo fue que Lavender le lanzó una mirada bastante coqueta al pasar junto a él después de eso, y él se la respondió (…)"

Conforme iba leyendo, Hermione abría más y más sus ojos. Su pulso comenzó a acelerarse y siguió pasando páginas, con una creciente sensación de irrealidad. Después de un rato, levantó la mirada y la situó en el cielo, a través de la ventana.

**_¡No puede ser!_** pensó sorprendida, **_¡estoy enamorada de Ron!_**


	4. Quiero probar tus labios

Para aclarar todas (bueno… por lo menos algunas) las dudas, confusiones, metidas de pata, etcétera, viene este capítulo… Por supuesto que esto es un Ron-Hermione! Aunque no lo parezca, lo es y si siguen leyendo lo verán…

Pasando a otros asuntos, x muchas gracias por sus reviews a:

Faithfrv, ILoveWeasleys y mione-weasley, esto va por ustedes niñas

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o._

**IV. _Quiero probar tus labios_…**

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o._

**¡No puede ser!** _pensó sorprendida_, **¡estoy enamorada de Ron!**

El diario que sostenía se le resbaló de las manos inertes. Hermione estaba pasmada, no podía creer lo que había leído: **_pero… si estoy enamorada de Ron… ¿por qué no lo sabía¿Qué me pasó, que todos estos recuerdos que leí, que viví, no están en mi memoria?_**

La castaña seguía contemplando el cielo por la ventana, observando los colores violeta y bermellón que teñían el ocaso. Siempre le había gustado observar ese momento, cuando el día moría para dejar el paso a la noche; sin embargo, en esos momentos se sentía tan extraña que ni siquiera puso atención al cielo, por su mente únicamente corrían las palabras que acababa de leer, esforzándose por encontrar los recuerdos pero sin conseguirlo.

Pasos subiendo por la escalera de caracol la sacaron de su ensimismamiento, e inmediatamente recogió el diario y lo guardó bajo su almohada. Giró la cabeza en torno a la puerta, para ver entrar a Parvati y Lavender (**_Lavender… ella es la que se le andaba encimando¿no?_** Pensó Hermione un tanto fríamente, con desazón), que estaban de lo más animadas, hablando de boberías (**_¡como siempre!_**).

-Pero Hermione ¿qué haces aquí? –preguntó Parvati un poco sorprendida al verla-. Harry y Ron te andaban buscando, no saben que estás aquí.

-De acuerdo, gracias –repuso Hermione, guardando su diario en el baúl con rapidez, en tanto Parvati y Lavender seguían con sus asuntos.

Bajó a la sala común y se encontró con Harry y Ron, y no tenían pinta de andarla buscando… más bien, se encontraban bastante divertidos hablando con Neville, Dean y Seamus. Un poco antes de llegar, vió que Ron se ponía rojísimo, y el resto estallaba en carcajadas. Alzando una ceja, sin saber por qué se burlaban del pobre Ronnie, Hermione llegó a su lado y los otros tres chicos se despidieron, aún riendo y dirigiéndose al hueco del retrato.

-¿Qué les pasa a ustedes? –inquirió la castaña, con una sonrisa de desconcierto en los labios-. Sus risas se escuchaban hasta allá arriba, en los dormitorios.

-Es que… recordábamos buenas jugadas de quiditich, sobre todo las graciosas… -contestó Harry sonriente, mirando a Ron de reojo y amenazando con estallar en carcajadas nuevamente. Ron, por su parte, tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y evitaba mirar a sus amigos, algo molesto.

-Ajá… -respondió vagamente Hermione. No les creía nada, por supuesto, pero no tenía importancia-. Me dijeron Parvati y Lavender (hizo hincapié en este nombre, mirando fijamente a Ron para ver su expresión, pero él no pareció darse cuenta) que me estaban buscando… ¿qué sucede?

Harry carraspeó, y se puso serio nuevamente:

-Bueno, es que no bajaste a cenar… de verdad me preocupas, Hermione, esos asuntos de tu anorexia no están nada bien.

Hermione bajó la cabeza, a punto de perder la paciencia: le había repetido trescientas veces a Harry que no tenía problemas con su alimentación, pero había sido en vano pues el ojiverde había respondido simplemente: "la negación es el primer síntoma". Cuando volvió a levantar la mirada, la dirigió a Ron, furiosa, ya que él la había metido en ese lío.

Ron sonrió, ya sin rastros de rubor, y alzó los hombros divertido, observándola a ella y luego a Harry.

-Eso no es cierto, todo son ideas de Ron. Díselo Ron…

-Yo sólo hice mi deber, Hermione, Harry tenía que saberlo y hacer algo al respecto –sentenció Ron, fingiendo preocupación.

(**_¡Esto es el colmo, el colmo!_**)

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La sala común de Slytherin, en las mazmorras del castillo, se hallaba vacía a excepción de dos estudiantes, Millicen Bustrode y Nott. Frente al fuego, conversaban en voz ligeramente más baja de lo normal y espiando a los lados, para que no los descubrieran.

-No salió como esperabas ¿verdad? –inquirió Nott con una sonrisa un tanto burlona, haciéndola enfadar.

-Ya cállate Nott –le espetó Millicent, mientras mezclaba una solución verdosa con un polvito parecido a azúcar, en un diminuto frasquito de cristal-. Todavía no termino, por si no lo has notado, y aún puede salir como yo quiero. Es sólo cuestión de un par de días más.

-¡Quién hubiera creido que Granger se enamoraría de esa Weasley, en vez de odiar al hermano! –repuso Nott. Se notaba realmente divertido con el comentario.

-Es una estúpida… -siseó Bulstrode, frunciendo el entrecejo-. Siempre interponiéndose en mi camino, siempre fastidiando al lado de Ronald Weasley… No me explico por qué en vez de odiarlo, pasó sus sentimientos a su hermana… pero me da igual, de todas maneras ya no lo quiere y con la segunda dosis será un hecho el que lo olvide.

El chico se la quedó mirando, un tanto impresionado. No entendía el por qué su obsesión por Ronald Weasley, pero tampoco le daban muchas ganas de preguntarle porque solía ser agresiva cuando se enfadaba, era mejor sólo observarla y burlarse un poco de ella. Agregó:

-La primera vez fue fácil que se la dieras, porque la tomaste por sorpresa. Dudo que esta segunda dosis se la tome así de rápido…

-Tengo un plan, no te preocupes… -sonrió Millicent levantando el frasquito y aprobando el color de su contenido, que se volvió completamente cristalino-. Ya verá esa estúpida, le enseñaré a no acercarse al pelirrojo…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Por la noche, Ron se encontraba tumbado en la cama con los brazos bajo la cabeza. Aunque ya era muy noche y al día siguiente tenía que levantarse temprano, no dormía porque esperaba la visita de Hermione. Se sentía algo tonto por desear que llegara, ya que ella había dicho que si lo había ido a ver era porque no podía dormir por culpa de Parvati y Lavender; pero aún así Ron no perdía la esperanza de verla aparecer otra vez, adorable en su camisón verde agua.

Los minutos corrían sin cesar y ella no aparecía. Ya se estaba resignando a no verla esa noche, pues ya tenía mucho sueño y empezaban a cerrársele los párpados, cuando escuchó pasos amortiguados y las cortinas de su cama se abrieron.

-¡Hola Ronnie! –saludó Hermione alegremente, en un susurro-. ¿Todavía estás despierto?

-Si, no podía dormir… -mintió con una sonrisa en el rostro. Estaba aún más hermosa que la noche anterior: se había recogido el cabello en una trenza, dejando ver su cuello largo y delicado.

-¿Me estabas esperando?

-Pues… digamos que me quedé preocupado, después de que Harry te hiciera comer todo lo que le pidió a Dobby para ti.

Hermione subió una ceja, mientras se acomodaba al lado de Weasley. Tenía que hablar en serio con Harry, si no lo hacía pronto iba a quedar como globo, si a su amigo se le seguía ocurriendo hacerla comer tanto.

-Eres un tonto, Ron –musitó Hermione, ante la sonrisa divertida de él-. Si me vuelvo bulímica de verdad, todo será culpa tuya.

Acostados juntos y observándose en silencio, el tiempo pareció detenerse para Ron. De verdad le encantaba esa niña que se encontraba en su cama, siempre tan sonriente y alegre cuando estaban solos. Frente a Harry y los demás, se comportaba como siempre (mandona y un poco enojona), pero a solas se volvía otra, más desinhibida.

Por su parte, Hermione miraba a Ron y notaba una creciente desazón: había leído en su diario que estaba enamorada de él, hasta había pensado en dar el primer paso ya que no notaba que él fuera a hacerlo; pero ahora ya no sentía lo mismo y eso la desconcertaba mucho. En primer lugar, el que no recordara su relación con él no era una buena señal y en segundo lugar, su "atracción" hacia Ginny ahora le parecía bastante ilógica, como le había dicho Ron… ¿desde cuándo a ella le gustaba la pelirroja? Sentía un mar de confusión en su cabeza, pero había decidido actuar como hasta el momento, no iba a decirle a su amigo que ya sabía que estaba (o estuvo) enamorada de él hasta saber si él sentía lo mismo… Además de que pasar el tiempo con él y burlarse un poco la divertía mucho, ver sus caras de vergüenza o de enojo fingido era genial.

Esa noche fue mucho mejor que la anterior, ya que pasada la impresión de Ron de tenerla en su habitación, hablaron mucho y se la pasaron muy bien. Hermione seguía con su carácter abierto, algo burlón, para enojo (o alegría, ya ni sabía) del pelirrojo.

-¿Sabes? –preguntó en una de esas Hermione, sin motivo-. Ahora estoy viendo que es cierto lo que se comenta por ahí, en el dormitorio de chicas.

-¿Qué se comenta?

-Que desde que eres guardián, los entrenamientos te están mejorando la… retaguardia –le dijo Hermione poniendo intención a la última palabra, y mirándolo con ojos pícaros esperando que entendiera.

-¿Retaguardia? -Ron al principio no entendió, pero por el tono de Hermione y sus miradas, supo que se refería a su trasero, lo que provocó que inmediatamente se ruborizara, y le reclamara-¡No me estés espiando, pervertida¿Cómo puedes decir algo así?

La chica reía en voz baja a su lado, tapándose la boca y sonrojándose ella misma un poco (**_¡No lo puedo creer! Se lo dije…_**), dándole pequeños golpecitos mientras Ron enrojecía hasta las orejas, para después sonreír también, algo confuso…

Dejaron de reír y siguieron conversando, hasta que Hermione dijo que tenía sueño y que era hora de dormirse (ya eran cerca de las tres de la mañana). Le deseó las buenas noches y lo observó volverse sobre su costado, hacia ella, cerrando los ojos y comenzando a dormirse lentamente…

De repente, le entraron unas ganas inmensas de besarle… se veía tan tierno durmiendo a su lado, que no pudo resistirlo y se inclinó levemente, depositando un beso suave en su frente. No conforme con eso, Hermione se fijó en sus labios ligeramente entreabiertos, y un solo pensamiento cruzó por su mente:

_**Quiero probar tus labios…**_

Con cuidado, se acercó a ellos conteniendo la respiración, con el corazón latiendo aceleradamente en su pecho (**_No se dará cuenta… duerme profundamente_**). Cuando sus labios hicieron contacto con los de él, un inmenso calor recorrió sus mejillas y sus orejas, así como una emoción que amenazaba con desbordarla:

_**¿Será verdad que aún siento algo por Ron?**_

Terminó el beso dulce y ya se estaba separando, todavía agitada, pero la mano del chico en su nuca le impidió incorporarse. Abriendo los ojos por la sorpresa, notó que Ron había despertado y la inclinaba otra vez hacia él, cubriendo con sus labios los propios y besándola de una manera tan deliciosa que dejó de pensar un momento, y sólo se concentró en el contacto, escuchando los latidos de su corazón en la garganta y probando el irresistible aliento de él…


	5. ¡Que alguien la ayude!

Hola a todo el mundo. Ya está aquí el quinto capítulo, espero que un poco más estructurado que los anteriores… estos días he sentido que el título de la historia no cuadra mucho con ella, pero estoy en la duda de si cambiarlo o no (de todos modos, no he pensado en otro que le quedara mejor)… no sé, igual y me animo.

Pasando a los reviews, sólo quiero decir GRACIAS a todas las que me mandaron una crítica. Es la primera vez que recibo tantos reviews para una historia de Harry Potter, y me hizo mucha ilusión ver que el capítulo anterior les había gustado. Ojalá que este también sea de su agrado.

Gracias por sus comentarios a:

Atzweasley, Yo ( jeje), Mione-weasley, Merodeadora-Chii, Conny-B, Pibi Weasley y Andrea… pero en especial a Irmafran, que también dejaba reviews en mi historia anterior ( gracias por animarte a leer esta también!). Besos a todas.

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

………………………………………………………

**V. ¡Que alguien la ayude!**

………………………………………………………

Comenzó a despertar lentamente, casi sin querer, debido al roce que sintió sobre su frente. No abrió los ojos de inmediato, algo en su interior se lo impidió. Fue una decisión acertada ya que unos segundos después de oler el perfume de Hermione y saber que había besado su frente, se percató del nuevo contacto: una suavidad increíble se posó en sus labios, y con un vuelco en el corazón supo que era la boca de Hermione (_¡Me está besando!_). Al borde del infarto, permaneció con los ojos cerrados, simulando dormir. En su cuerpo pasaban mil sensaciones, todas alucinantes y demasiado agradables a la vez: calidez, emoción, sorpresa, deseo de no separarse de Hermione, su corazón latiendo sin control en su pecho…

Después de lo que le pareció un segundo y una eternidad al mismo tiempo, ella comenzó a separarse. Ron abrió los ojos y observó su rostro a centímetros del suyo, la chica todavía tenía los ojos cerrados y casi podía sentir sus largas pestañas sobre su nariz. Era tan hermosa y le gustaba tanto, que sin pensarlo siquiera hizo lo único que pudo hacer en ese momento: con rapidez, la tomó del cuello y volvió a unir sus bocas, para prolongar aquel contacto que ella había comenzado pero que ahora él iba a terminar.

Hermione abrió los ojos, sorprendida, pero Ron no le dio tiempo de hacer nada más. Con lentitud comenzó a acariciar con sus labios los de ella, saboreando la dulzura de su aliento. Sus mejillas se llenaron de sangre de inmediato, en tanto sus labios seguían midiéndose sin reservas. El pelirrojo entreabrió la boca de Hermione, esperando encontrar algo de resistencia, pero se llevó una grata sorpresa al descubrir que ella correspondía con entusiasmo al beso, con la misma vehemencia que él. Durante un momento mágico no existieron ni la habitación, ni la cama adoselada, ni el tiempo: sólo permanecían los dos chicos que juntaban sus labios en un beso tierno y lento, probándose por primera vez dejando atrás los temores y prejuicios…

Cuando terminaron de besarse Hermione se incorporó, rojísima hasta las orejas, y observó fijamente a Ron. Él la notó demasiado inquieta, y no solamente avergonzada. Un momento después bajó la cabeza, negando imperceptiblemente con ella, y se quitó el edredón de encima, dispuesta a irse de allí.

-Por favor, no te vayas… -Ron se había abrazado a la espalda de la castaña, que ya tenía los pies en el suelo. La sintió temblar ligeramente bajo sus brazos, pero no dijo nada (_Háblame, Hermione… quédate conmigo_).

Aspirando por última vez la fragancia de su cabello recogido en una trenza, la soltó resignado y Hermione salió deprisa de la habitación, sin mirar atrás y dejando a Ron con cara de tristeza y muy desconcertado. Se tocó los labios con los dedos, aún estaban calientes y hormigueaban con la sensación de la boca de su chica…

oOoOoOo

Recostada en su propia cama, Hermione aún se sentía irreal y confundida. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Recordó una y otra vez cómo había sido todo: sus deseos súbitos de besar a su amigo, el besito inocente en su frente y después el primer roce de labios… Ron había despertado y la había besado como nadie lo había hecho, con una ternura que la derritió, y la hizo sentirse transportada como a otro mundo… despertó en ella una ola de sensaciones que no hubiese creído tener dentro, y al separarse de esos labios de miel fue cuando escuchó esa vocecita en su cabeza, la que generalmente guiaba su conducta: "Esto no está bien, no está nada bien. Si lo quieres, no deberías estar aquí…"

Se llevó las palmas de las manos a los ojos, cansada de escuchar esa voz. Todas sus acciones tenían consecuencias, claro que lo sabía, pero es que a veces era tan divino dejarse llevar por el corazón… Con un nudo en la garganta, aceptó lo que ya había descubierto después de leer el diario: **_te amo a Ron…_**

No sabía qué había pasado y por qué se había confundido de esa manera al creer que estaba enamorada de su mejor amiga, lo que sí tenía muy claro era que iba a averiguar qué se escondía detrás de sus mareos constantes y toda esa avalancha de sentimientos falsos.

oOoOoOo

La mañana del martes, amaneció nublada y con un clima más bien frío. Los primeros vientos del otoño comenzaban a soplar por los pasillos del castillo, y escuchar su murmullo lejano deprimía un poco a Ron. Ya habían pasado dos días desde que Hermione y él se habían besado en la noche, y las cosas entre ellos no iban muy bien. Caminando hacia su última clase de ese día, Harry, Hermione y él iban en silencio, pensativos.

-¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos? –soltó Harry con voz calmada, sin mirar a ninguno de ellos. Iba caminando entre sus amigos, y esa tensión invisible comenzaba a incomodarlo.

-Nada… -respondieron al unísono Ron y Hermione.

El pelirrojo observó de reojo a su amiga al escuchar su tono desalentador, pero ella seguía sumida en su mundo. Tenía ganas de estar a solas con ella y preguntarle tantas cosas. Debía interrogarla acerca de qué le pasaba, por qué lo evadía de esa forma; o bien el por qué lo había besado primero y después correspondido al segundo beso…

Al finalizar la clase, Hermione recordó que tenían junta de prefectos. Harry y Ron se sorprendieron mucho, era como si ya no le importaran esas cosas a la castaña. Harry se lo hizo saber, con el entrecejo fruncido:

-¿Qué? Tienen reunión de prefectos y no te preocupa que hasta este momento lo recuerdes?

La chica no contestó, sólo lo miró con aire cansado. Harry interrogó con la mirada a Ron, pero desgraciadamente él se encontraba en las mismas. Claro que sabía cosas que su amigo no (por ejemplo, que unos días atrás Hermione y él dormían juntos), pero su actitud tan extraña para todo también a él lo desconcertaba sobremanera. Hermione era la primera en estar pendiente de todo lo relacionado con su función de prefecta, así como se la pasaba tras Ron para que él también asistiera a todo, entonces esta nueva indiferencia lo tenía de cabeza.

Ante el prolongado silencio de Hermione, Harry se despidió de sus amigos y se dirigió a la biblioteca, pues tenía pensado adelantar algunos deberes. Si debía ser sincero, se alegraba un poco de dejarlos solos, quizá así resolverían sus asuntos y todo volvería a ser como siempre.

Avanzando por un pasillo del segundo piso hacia la reunión de prefectos, Hermione y Ron se toparon con Ginny, que se dirigía tarareando a la torre de Griffyndor. Ron se puso alerta de inmediato al ver a su hermana acercarse; a pesar de todo lo que pasara o no pasara entre él y Hermione, no olvidaba que su amiga le había comentado que le gustaba Ginny…

Al pasar al lado de la pelirroja ella los saludó con la mano muy alegre, a lo que respondieron los dos con una sonrisa. Pero el chico inmediatamente notó que la sonrisa de Hermione había sido distante, ensimismada. _¿Qué no le gustaba mi hermana? _ se preguntó Ron a sí mismo. _Esa no es manera de saludar a la persona que supuestamente quieres… ¿será que Hermione cambió ya de idea?_

Las dos horas que duró la junta, permanecieron en su inmutable silencio. Ron seguía dándole vueltas al hecho de que Hermione se mostrara tan distante con Ginny, mientras Hermione era un mar de confusión e incertidumbre: **_¿ahora cómo voy a comportarme con Ron?_**

Cuando regresaban a la torre para sentarse un rato en el fuego y después comenzar los deberes, Hermione se dobló un poco sobre sí misma mientras se llevaba las manos al estómago. Ron volteó a verla de inmediato, y lo asustó la palidez de su amiga.

-¿Hermione, te sientes bien? –preguntó al sostenerla pues se había quedado parada y con los ojos cerrados.

-Ron, tengo ganas de vomitar…

Dicho esto se echó a correr al baño más cercano, que era el que antes usara Myrtle. Ron la siguió y la esperó afuera, preocupado por la repentina arcada de Hermione. Además de todo lo que ya era extraño, estas náuseas que de un tiempo para acá había observado en la chica tampoco eran precisamente normales. Junto a la puerta del servicio de niñas, el pelirrojo vió salir a Hermione. Estaba sin color, con las mejillas un poco hundidas, y le confió a Ron en un susurro, recordándole a su amiga de unos días antes:

-Ronnie, tengo el presentimiento de que me están envenenando.

oOoOoOo

Harry se encontraba en la biblioteca buscando libros para su redacción de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Esa materia siempre había sido su favorita, pero este año que la impartía Snape estaba siendo la excepción. Snape siempre era desagradable con él, y ahora se dedicaba a arruinar su materia predilecta con montones de deberes e investigaciones. Refunfuñando porque no encontraba información, se puso en cuclillas para buscar en la hilera de abajo, quizá esos libros contendrían algo que valiera la pena.

Mientras pasaba el dedo por entre los polvorientos volúmenes que estaban casi a ras del suelo, observó a través de la estantería que un par de alumnos se acercaban con rapidez y sigilo, se colocaban justo del otro lado de él y comenzaban a hablar rápidamente y en susurros. Eso no debió haberle llamado la atención, todo el mundo hablaba en la biblioteca aunque la señora Pince se enojara, pero un retazo de conversación fue la que lo hizo poner atención:

-Exacto, le puse la pastilla vomitiva a la sabelotodo en el jugo de la comida. La muy tonta no se dio cuenta, porque se lo encargué a un novato de primer año.

-Pero esas pastillas hacen efecto de inmediato… ¿cómo sabes que aún no ha ido al baño?

Harry notó que la primera voz había sido de mujer (aunque era un tanto áspera y masculina), la que había mencionado la palabra "sabelotodo", en tanto que la persona que respondía sonaba como chico. Desde su posición Harry no distinguía quiénes eran ni nada que lo ayudara a conocer su identidad, sólo sabía que eran Slytherins porque sus bufandas a rayas verdes y plateadas se distinguían entre las estanterías, dentro de su limitado campo visual.

-Lo sé porque le puse un hechizo protector, que se disolvía en un determinado tiempo… -continuó la primera voz, un tanto impaciente-. Tiene que hacer efecto en unos diez minutos a lo sumo, que es cuando sale de su junta de prefectos.

-Con ella también irá Weasley… ¿qué piensas hacer? –se escuchaba que el chico no estaba muy convencido con el plan, y Harry aguzó más el oído porque era bastante alarmante enterarse que pensaban hacerle algo a sus amigos.

-Eso se resuelve en el momento… lo importante es sorprenderla cuando vaya al baño, estoy segura que irá a los servicios del segundo piso porque son los más cercanos al lugar donde se encuentra.

-Entonces vámonos ya, que si no nos damos prisa ya no la vamos a alcanzar….

Harry los escuchó alejarse apresuradamente, su mente intentando asimilar en un segundo lo que acababa de escuchar.

"_¡Tengo que ir a ayudarlos!"_, se dijo y salió corriendo de la biblioteca, con la mochila en su mano derecha (la cual había tomado con rapidez de la mesa) y los ojos de la señora Pince amonestándolo por su comportamiento tan impropio en ese lugar.

oOoOoOo

En el segundo piso, afuera del baño de chicas, Ron escuchaba un tanto incrédulo el comentario de Hermione. ¿Envenenando? Eso se le hacía demasiado… aunque bien podría ser, quizá era la explicación a todas las situaciones tan ilógicas y sin sentido que les estaban pasando últimamente.

Antes de abrir la boca siquiera para preguntarle a su amiga por qué creía una cosa semejante, captó los ojos castaños de ella abrirse y a continuación sintió una golpe agudo en la cabeza, detrás de él. Su vista se nubló y comenzó a caer, con un dolor sordo en la nuca y a la vez una punzada de miedo en el estómago al ver a Hermione gritar y ser silenciada por una sombra que se paró frente a ella, mientras otra la llevaba a rastras al baño.

Impotente por no poder hacer nada, en el momento en que sus ojos se cubrían de oscuridad escuchó a lo lejos la voz de su amada pedirle ayuda, y su corazón sólo pudo exclamar una frase: "_¡Que alguien la ayude!"..._


	6. ¿Crees que me importa?

Hey... tanto tiempo sin leernos! (digo, porque ustedes me honran con leer mi fic mientras que yo los leo en sus reviews!). Este capítulo no estaba pensado antes de enero, sin embargo terminé lo más urgente del trabajo y me apuré a redactar la continuación... más de un mes es mucho tiempo!

Antes de dejarlos con el chapi, quiero mandar muchos saludos y besos a:

Ana, Merodeadora-Chii, Tridjia, Conny-B, Faithfrv, Atzweasley, Irmafran, Veronika Black, Zio, Valeh y Catalina Rhr.

Sus comentarios me alegran el día y me animan a continuar:D

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

……………………………………………………

**VI. ¿Crees que me importa?**

……………………………………………………

-Ronnie, tengo el presentimiento de que me están envenenando –le comentó Hermione a Ron con la cabeza dándole vueltas. Aunque tenía muchas náuseas no podía vomitar, quizá porque tenía varios días de estar comiendo muy poco.

Había salido del baño y le hablaba a Ron desde la puerta de los servicios. El pasillo estaba casi desierto, a excepción de dos estudiantes que doblaban la esquina hacia donde estaban ella y el pelirrojo. Hermione los vió con el rabillo del ojo, parecían dos sombras que se deslizaban, pero no les prestó mucha atención porque en ese momento lo importante era descubrir qué pasaba con ella.

Ron meditó el comentario que le hiciera, un tanto incrédulo… Hermione bajó un poco la vista, incómoda. Hasta a ella le sonaba un poco paranoico creer algo así, sin embargo no había otra explicación a lo que pasaba. Cuando el pelirrojo iba a dar su opinión buscó sus ojos, y se sorprendió al ver una sombra detrás de él...

La castaña iba a alertar a su amigo, sin embargo el estudiante apostado detrás ya lo había golpeado y el pelirrojo se desmayaba lentamente, mirándola al caer. Se notaba muy preocupado, y Hermione gritó confundida. No pudo terminar de hacerlo porque la otra sombra se irguió ante ella, imponente:

-¡Cállate Granger!

Hermione no podía distinguir el rostro de la persona que le hablaba, ya que tenía puesto su sombrero de pico y le hacía sombra en la cara; pero sí notó que tanto ella como la otra sombra llevaban una bufanda a rayas plateadas y verdes… (**_¡Slytherins!_**). Le había hablado con voz metálica, en un susurro que le provocó un escalofrío. Observó al pasillo para ver si encontraba a alguien que la ayudara, pero únicamente estaba Ron, que luchaba por no perder la conciencia. Con el temor en el estómago por saber cómo estaba su amigo, se sintió arrastrada al interior del baño por la otra persona.

-¡Ayúdame, Ron…! –alcanzó a exclamar antes de que la primera sombra, la que le había hablado, la silenciara con su mano al cerrar la puerta tras ellos.

Dentro del baño, la persona que la arrastraba la empujó de espaldas a la pared y la sujetó con fuerza contra los azulejos, mientras la primera sombra (la más alta), se acercaba a ella hurgando en los bolsillos de su túnica. Hermione iba a gritar nuevamente, pero la persona delante de ella sujetó con fuerza su barbilla para impedírselo.

-Guarda silencio, sabelotodo –repuso con un siseo despectivo la sombra, levantando la cabeza.

Cuál fue la sorpresa de Hermione al encontrarse cara a cara con Millicent Busltrode, una compañera de Slytherin. La castaña intentó zafarse, pero la otra chica la aprisionaba con fuerza, y seguía hablando cada vez con más vehemencia:

-¿Tienes miedo, eh? Lo noto en tus ojos –soltó una risita un tanto perversa, aún sin soltar su mandíbula-. Esto y más te mereces por interponerte entre Weasley y yo. Y todo habría salido ya de no ser porque siempre estás tras él, siempre molestando. Ni siquiera fue suficiente que te diera una poción para odiarlo, al final terminaste enamorándote de su hermana. Eres una estúpida…

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos, no estaba asimilando bien las palabras que escuchaba¿Millicent estaba enamorada de Ron?. ¿Había sido ella la culpable de que creyera que sentía algo por Ginny? Todo daba vueltas alrededor suyo, pero intentaba concentrarse en lo que seguía diciendo Bulstrode, así como en pensar en la manera de escapar de eso.

-…también él es un idiota, mira que fijarse en ti teniendo la oportunidad de estar con tantas otras chicas –continuó con el monólogo su captora, con un brillo insano en los ojos. La castaña estaba al borde del pánico, y el dolor en la mandíbula empezaba a parecerle insoportable-. Pero eso ya no es ningún problema, ya que no volveré a dejar cosas incompletas.

Cuando Milicent terminó, levantó hasta su boca una botellita que contenía un líquido oscuro, reflejando la luz de las antorchas del baño. La destapó y se la acercó a los labios, sonriendo con malicia al notar la expresión aterrada de Hermione. La sombra que mantenía sus manos inmóviles se revolvió, inquieta, mientras inquiría con voz ronca y un tanto preocupada:

-Espera ¿cambiaste la poción?

-Claro que no, sólo le agregué un ingrediente especial…

-Pero la botella decía no mezclar, es peligroso que se la des así –manifestó Nott alzando la cara hacia su amiga-. ¿Qué no ves que puedes dañarle la mente?

-¿Crees que me importa? –replicó con desdén ella, lanzándole una mirada glacial al chico-. Tú limítate a sostenerla, yo me encargo del resto.

Con los dedos, abrió la boca de Hermione a la fuerza. Vació lentamente el líquido viscoso, lo que provocó arcadas en la chica. La obligó a tragar parte de la poción, que sabía asquerosamente dulce. Presionando su cabeza contra la pared, levantó su mentón para que tragara lo demás, susurrando con satisfacción:

-Cuando despiertes, Granger, ya no recordarás nada. Ni a Weasley, ni a nosotros, ni esto…

Una vez se hubo asegurado que la castaña había ingerido toda la poción, soltó su rostro y la observó deslizarse hasta el suelo, libre también de la opresión de su amigo.

-Tenemos que irnos, el pelirrojo podría despertar –apremió Nott avanzando hacia la puerta con nerviosismo, escuchando a través de ella.

-Claro, vámonos.

Sentada en el suelo del baño casi inconsciente, Hermione los observó irse en medio de una niebla que envolvía todo, notando un lacerante dolor en su pecho que amenazaba con ahogarla. Pero el dolor no se debía a la poción que había tomado, ni a la presión que habían hecho en su cuerpo al sujetarla; lo que dolía era pensar que iba a olvidar a Ron nuevamente, después de todo el esfuerzo que le había tomado el recordar que lo amaba…

**_¡No será así, Ronnie! Yo te amo y no te olvidaré…_**

Con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban, y antes de desplomarse inerte, alcanzó a escupir un poco de la poción que había logrado no tragar.

oOoOoOo

Harry corría todo lo que podía, sin embargo le parecía que iba muy lento. Maldecía sin cesar por haberse topado con Malfoy en el camino, ya que el imbécil del rubio le había hecho perder mucho tiempo con sus estupideces, adrede, al notar que llevaba prisa (_Resistan, no tardo…_).

Al doblar el pasillo para llegar al baño de Myrtle, distinguió al fondo el final de dos bufandas pertenecientes a dos alumnos de Slytherin, probablemente los que había escuchado en la biblioteca. Dudando entre seguirlos o no, se detuvo de inmediato afuera de la puerta de los servicios al ver al pelirrojo tendido en el suelo.

-¡Ron! –llamó Harry al inclinarse sobre él, sacudiéndolo para que despertara. Al comprobar que sólo estaba desmayado, se incorporó y entró con rapidez a los baños, temeroso de lo que pudieran haberle hecho a Hermione; después de todo ella había sido el objetivo de los Slytherin.

Cuando abrió la puerta localizó a su amiga tumbada sobre un costado, en un rincón del baño. Acercándose a ella, también intentó despertarla pero no lo consiguió, entonces se arrodilló para levantarla en brazos cuando la puerta se abrió nuevamente con fuerza, sobresaltándolo y provocando que sacara la varita dispuesto a atacar.

-¡Yo la llevo!

Harry se sorprendió al observar a la persona que le hablaba con voz ronca: era Ron, que había recobrado el conocimiento y se encontraba en el quicio de la puerta con los ojos rojos y varita en mano. Potter no sabía si era porque lo observaba desde el suelo, o por lo extraño de la situación, pero verlo de pie en toda su estatura y con esa cara de determinación lo intranquilizó.

-Ron ¿te sientes bien? –exclamó Harry cuando su amigo avanzó hacia ellos, colocándose al lado de Hermione.

Ron no contestó, sólo miraba con atención a la castaña. Harry se sintió incómodo ante esa visión: Hermione en el suelo, y su amigo observándola con insistencia, podría decirse que con amor… Sintiendo que invadía el espacio de Ron al mirarlo, regresó la vista hacia ella y se sorprendió cuando vió al pelirrojo limpiar con el dedo el rastro de un líquido oscuro que salía de la boca de la chica, para después acercarlo a sus ojos.

-¿Qué haces?

-¿Tienes algún frasco o lo que sea, para guardar esto? –preguntó Ron con voz ausente, dirigiéndole una mirada vacía.

-Eh… -titubeó Harry. No entendía nada, pero se apresuró a buscar en su mochila hasta que encontró un pequeño frasco que contenía algunas escamas de lagartija que había usado en su clase de pociones. Después de vaciar las escamas en su mochila, entregó a Ron el frasco-. ¿Qué está pasando, Ron?

-Ni idea… lo que sé te lo explicaré en la sala común, ahora tenemos que llevarla a la enfermería.

Y sin darle tiempo a replicar, Ron tomó entre sus brazos a Hermione con todo cuidado y caminó al pasillo, posando sus ojos otra vez en la castaña. Harry se encontraba bastante confundido, esos gestos de Ron así como su firmeza y valor lo descontrolaban un poco. Además, tampoco le parecía buena idea que llevara a Hermione después de que hacía un momento estaba inconsciente, pero había algo en su amigo que le impidió decírselo, por lo que se limitó a seguirlo hacia la enfermería.

Los pocos alumnos que había en los pasillos los miraban con curiosidad, pero ellos sólo tenían ojos para Hermione. En el camino, Ron le pidió a Harry que no dijera nada de lo que había ocurrido, únicamente dirían que se había desmayado en el baño. El chico de lentes aceptó, no sin antes decirle:

-Pero necesito que hablemos de esto, Ron.

El pelirrojo aceptó en silencio, apretando los labios y acelerando el paso.

oOoOoOo

Harry y Ron estaban en la sala común, dando vueltas desesperanzados. La señora Pomfrey los había enviado a acostarse, ya que su amiga no despertaría pronto. La había revisado y concluido que estaba agotada por el estudio, y que tenía demasiadas presiones como prefecta y se le notaba muy delgada. Ellos habían favorecido esa historia argumentando que no comía bien y se desvelaba mucho, por lo que sólo le administraron un reconstituyente y esperarían a que al día siguiente recobrara el sentido.

En ese momento se encontraban solos, y afortunadamente nadie había reparado en que faltaba Hermione por lo que no hubo más preguntas que las que se formularon entre ellos. Cada quien había dicho lo que sabía (claro que Ron omitió algunos detalles, por ejemplo el que a la castaña le gustaba Ginny o que habían dormido juntos dos noches), para así llegar a la conclusión a la que había llegado su amiga unos momentos antes: alguien la estaba envenenando. Ron también le relató a Harry las extrañas náuseas de la castaña, así como la sensación que él tenía de que actuaba como si quisiera conocerlo, como si no estuviera muy segura de quién era él para ella… Harry se había mostrado bastante impresionado por todo, sin embargo lo había intentado tranquilizar, al verlo tan inquieto (aunque sin éxito, claro).

-Préstame tu capa –pidió Ron apesadumbrado tras un prolongado silencio por parte de ambos.

Al entregarle la capa, Harry le pidió que tuviera cuidado y le deseó suerte con una palmada en su hombro. Ron esbozó una ligera sonrisa, y se marchó de la sala común mientras se volvía invisible.

Una vez que llegó a su destino, abrió con todo sigilo la puerta de la enfermería, colándose y volviendo a cerrar con cuidado. La única que estaba dentro del lugar era Hermione, esa noche nadie más estaba enfermo (o al menos no en la enfermería). Colocándose al lado de ella, se hizo visible al quitarse la capa y acercó un banco a la cama, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

_No pude protegerte, Hermione…_

Sentado a un costado de la castaña, tomó su mano con suavidad y depositó un ligero beso en ella (_Está tibia, como siempre_). La chica se veía muy apacible dormida, con el rostro relajado y sus cejas enmarcando sus delicadas facciones. Sus mejillas estaban un poco hundidas y se le veía algo pálida, pero aún así para Ron era la niña más hermosa que había visto en su vida. Con los labios sonrosados descansando en una ligerísima sonrisa, Ron sintió ganas de besarla.

_¡Soy un tonto!_ se reprendió a sí mismo, negando con la cabeza avergonzado. _Hermione fue envenenada y lo único que pienso es en probar su boca nuevamente… soy un pervertido._

Sumido nuevamente en sus pensamientos, se enderezó de pronto cuando observó un leve movimiento en sus párpados cerrados. Con su pulso comenzando a acelerarse, apretó su mano al verla levantar las cejas con lentitud, recobrando poco a poco el conocimiento. Cuando hubo despertado por completo, la castaña reparó en Ron y arqueó las cejas, un tanto sorprendida.

-Disculpa… ¿quién eres tú? –preguntó con voz dulce, retirando la mano que se encontraba entre las suyas.


End file.
